


Helpless

by Kawaiibirdie



Series: Marvel One-Shots [5]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Inspired/Based on a song, One-Shot, Romance, Steve is smitten, originally posted on Quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: Steve did not want to be at the party. Not until he saw her at least. Suddenly the party isn’t so bad. By the end of the night, he realizes this woman has him helpless.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was originally posted on Quotev as a request and now here it is on here! This was inspired by the song “Helpless” from Hamilton. Again, I’m not entirely happy with this one but oh well. I’ve been having a hard time actually writing things but hopefully it’ll get better, although school starts on the 19th so it’ll be hard for me to write and keep up an updating schedule. :( Hope you enjoy this one-shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> H/L: Hair length  
H/C: Hair color  
E/C: Eye color  
C/O/C: Color of choice  
Y/N: Your name

Steve sighed as he fidgeted in his seat on the expensive leather couch. He had been forced to attend yet another one of Stark’s extravagant parties. They were always the same for Steve. He never knew how to deal with eager fans asking for pictures or trying to talk to him. When he wasn’t busy with fans, he was usually standing awkwardly to the side, alone or sometimes with another Avenger or even agent.

Steve glanced to the side to see Tony, unsurprisingly, talking and entertaining a small group of people surrounding him. Movement by the elevator caught Steve’s eye and he looked to see the person stepping out.

His jaw practically dropped and he felt his heart speed up. Through the dancing bodies and glittering dresses he saw a beautiful young woman. Her (H/L) (H/C) hair shone and her (E/C) eyes sparkled with mirth. She was wearing a simple (C/O/C) lace [dress](https://www.yesstyle.com/en/frigga-lace-elbow-sleeve-a-line-dress/info.html/pid.1067283196) that was fitted up top and flared out slightly at the waist and looked perfect on her. Her smile lit up her face as she was instantly brought into conversation. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Suddenly he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He reluctantly looked away towards Tony’s exasperated face. “Jeez, I’ve been trying to get your attention for forever now!” Steve blushed in embarrassment. “What were you so distracted by anyway?” Tony asked, looking in the direction of the woman Steve was so taken with. Steve glanced at the woman and Tony quickly followed his gaze, smirking knowingly.

Steve looked over in confusion when Tony suddenly stood up. He quickly grew anxious as Tony walked over to the woman and began talking with her. He watched as she laughed at something he said, feeling a pang of jealousy that he wasn’t the one there talking with her. Suddenly, Tony held up a finger and, glancing at Steve, he excused himself and walked towards him.

Steve resisted when Tony grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up. “What are you doing?” He asked, conceding and standing up.

“Introducing you to my new lady friend you’ve had your eye on,” Tony replied, leading him away. Steve gulped nervously as they pulled up in front of her.

“Uh, hello, Ma’am.” Steve tried to sound less nervous than he was.

“Hi, Steve is it?”

“Y-yes, and you are?”

“(Y/N).”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Tony spoke up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He left and Steve was even more nervous than before. He was never good at these things.

“So I’m assuming it wasn’t your choice to be here?” she said, starting the conversation much to Steve’s relief.

He chuckled, “Yeah, how did you know?”

“You just don’t seem like the type to come to these things willingly. You look pretty uncomfortable.”

Steve smiled guiltily. “Yeah I guess you’re right. What about you?”

“Well I almost didn’t come but my friend says I need to get out more,” she replied, rolling her eyes playfully. He chuckled and they stood in semi-awkward silence for a few moments before she brightened up again.

“Do you want to dance?” she asked eagerly.

“I, uh, don’t actually know how to dance...” he trailed off, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

“That’s fine, neither do I!” she said, laughing and grabbing his hand to drag him to the dance floor. Steve blushed but didn’t try pulling his hand away and let her lead him away.

She began swaying the beat slightly before grinning and beginning to do some silly dances, laughing. Steve joined in hesitantly, trying not to embarrass himself too much.

They stayed there for a while before deciding to go to a quieter place to talk. By now Steve was much more comfortable with her and they sat there, talking and laughing and enjoying each other’s company at the normally miserable party. They got to know each other and got along great. Neither of them wanted it to end.

By the end of the night they glanced around, realizing they were some of the few people still there. “Oh wow, I’ve been here so long, I should probably get going,” she said, standing up. Steve felt disappointment flood through him; he didn’t want her to go.

“Um, m-maybe we could see each other again soon?” he asked hopefully.

She smiled brightly, “I would love that!” Steve walked her to the elevator, both going slower than normal.

“Well, um, I guess I’ll be going now,” she said, smiling shyly.

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon,” he replied. They smiled at each other and she stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind her. Steve let out a sigh. That went better than he expected. Grinning, he went to his room to go to sleep. Lying face-up on his bed, he thought of (Y/N) and found he couldn’t stop another smile from appearing. He realized he had smiled more that night than he had in quite awhile. Sighing in contentment, he turned over, and allowed sleep to overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and thought it was better than I did! ;) I think I might do a second part to this so if you want to see it let me know!
> 
> Let me know:  
-If there are any mistakes  
-What you liked and what you didn’t like  
-If I should make a second part  
-Any other writing ideas
> 
> Thanks again!  
XO- Kawaiibirdie :3


End file.
